


Reconnect

by mldrgrl



Series: Adventures of The Lady Detective and The Writer [3]
Category: Californication, The Fall (TV)
Genre: F/M, scene in between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl
Summary: Based on this prompt: I’m not here to win any popularity contestContinuation of The Adventure of The Lady Detective and The Writer and Welcome to LA





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [重新聯繫](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448460) by [amamitouko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamitouko/pseuds/amamitouko)



Stella loitered in doorway of the front reception area of the precinct to wait for her ride to the hotel. Her mind was swirling with all the records she would need to review, and as quickly as possible. Despite what Jim wanted, she felt strongly that there was a connection between the murders and she was determined to find the pattern.

 

Her phone rang and she set her briefcase down to fish it out of the pocket of her overcoat. Her thumb hesitated over the answer button, but she connected the call despite her misgivings.

 

“Gibson,” she said, quietly.

 

“Long time, Sherlock,” was the answer. “Remember me?”

 

“Yes, Hank, it has.” She took a glance down the busy hall and picked up her briefcase to move deeper into the empty reception room. “Well over a year, I believe.”

 

“I had a change of status in my life, and then another. I hope you won’t hold it against me.”

 

“What sort of a change of status?”

 

“Karen and I tried to make another go of it and as usual, our lofty intentions can’t compete with reality.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

“It’s okay, I think we’ve resolved our issues and for once, can move on.”

 

“I see.”

 

“I’m in New York now. I’ve been thinking about you a lot, Sherlock.”

 

She gazed out the window overlooking the street at the cars driving by. “I read your book,” she admitted.

 

“Then I don’t think you need to be a detective to know who I have unresolved issues with now.”

 

Stella took a calming breath, even as she nervously flicked her hair out of her face and over her shoulder. This was not a distraction she needed at this time.

 

“I’ve been thinking of coming to London,” Hank said.

 

“I’m not in London right now,” she answered.

 

“Oh. Have you had a change of status I should know about, Sherlock?”

 

“No, nothing of that sort. It’s for work.”

 

“Top secret, double-oh-seven type shit?”

 

She had to give a small chuckle at that and she scuffed the ground with her toe. “I believe you have a misconception of what I do. Not every officer of the law is of her majesty’s secret service.”

 

“I’m a writer, I have an inherent need to embellish. I’m also very confident if you ever wanted to exchange the trademark Deerstalker for a martini, shaken, not stirred, you would kick some serious ass.”

 

Stella smiled and rubbed the lanyard between her fingers where it clipped to her badge. “I appreciate the vote of confidence,” she said.  “Until then, I will have to be content to audit files and manage cases.”

 

“Uh oh, nobody likes an auditor.”

 

“Well, I’m not here to win any popularity contest, I’m here to solve a murder.”

 

“I should let you go, then?”

 

“Yes, I should probably…” she paused, flicking her hair out of her face again.  “Presently, I’m unavailable, but I’ve a flat in London now.  Obviously I’ll be back at some point.”

 

“And then will you call me?”

 

PC Ferrington knocked on the side of the doorway to announce her presence and Stella held her finger up to indicate she’d be just another moment.

 

“It might be a few weeks,” Stella said. Possibly even months.”

 

“I’ll be around,” Hank answered.

 

“I’ll call.”

 

“Stella?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Good luck with your case.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Stella disconnected the call and slipped her phone back into her pocket. She picked up her briefcase and followed Ferrington out to the squad car where her partner, PC Stone was waiting.

 

Hank Moody was not far from her mind. She had spent many nights reliving the three days she spent with him in LA, just as she’d spent many nights thinking about their hour in a London hotel room. No one had got under her skin the way he had. She would love nothing more than to invite him to Belfast and into her bed once more, but she didn’t have the kind of time she wanted to take with him and the case must come first.

 

She was so engrossed in thoughts of him, her mind played a cruel trick when she thought she saw him shrugging on his leather jacket in the midst of a crime scene. For a split second, she was convinced it was him, the height was close, the hair and the coloring were close enough. But, it wasn’t him.

 

“Who is that?” she asked Ferrington.

 

“James Olson, Detective Sergeant,” she said.

 

It only took a few moments consideration. “Introduce us,” she said.

 

The End


End file.
